


The Check-Up

by ImAHungryNacho



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragonball Z - Freeform, Dragonball Z Canon AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHungryNacho/pseuds/ImAHungryNacho
Summary: Nion hated seeing his name pop up in the list of her patients for the day. Every. Damn. Week. He had that cocky attitude, that stupid smirk, that ridiculous sense of humor. Just what was he trying to pull?Tures was a name she had come to both loathe and wonder about, because the man who had the name was always coming in for horrific injuries, yet he always carried that stupid grin whenever she walked into the room.But why her? Why him?
Relationships: Nion/OC, Tures x Nion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

> The people to blame for this little snippet are as follows:  
> Me. LilyRoseTheDreamer. Dark. SunkenshipsandDreams. Meraxa. And of course, Bushido.
> 
> Y’all are to blame for this and I am completely and utterly pinned down to this ship. Don’t send help, I’m perfectly happy where I am.
> 
> BTW for those who don’t known, Nion is the Russian Saiyan Scientist in the DBS Broly movie, and Tures is an Original Character based off of Bardock’s initial concept done by Akira Toriyama. 
> 
> They are whom I HC to be Turles’ parents. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tures grinned toothily, his eyes glued to the only other individual in the room- a steady, skinny, Saiyan Doctor with blue hair and droopy eyes. She seemed aloof today, as if she were going through the evening without even trying to care. 

Oh, she was going to be _fun_ to mess with. 

As the machine rose in place, the healing liquids draining from the vents below and behind him, he could hear the A.I. through the hidden speakers, updating the Doctor on his health, status, power level, etcetera. 

**Patient ID: AKZ1063.  
** **Patient Name: Tures.  
** **Status: Nominal.  
** **Power Units: 8,500**

Watching her from the side, he could see how the lines in her face never bothered to move in the slightest. When the A.I. spoke his name, however, a twitch came over her mouth for a split second before relaxing once more as the check-up continued. 

Once his status had been noted down on her pad, which she was clutching tightly to her chest, he noticed, she swiftly walked over to the Main Control for the Healer Tanks. 

She glanced momentarily at him, her eyes meeting his for the briefest of seconds before going back to the green screen that had his outline and the updates of his recovery from his previous injuries, all filed away in his personal profile and nowhere to be found on his body thanks to technology and science. 

She pressed a sole, red button- the machine stood at an angle- easy enough for him to swiftly walk out when the doors unlocked.

He heard a hiss, and then a loud _clunk!_ Before the doors suddenly popped, and slowly rose towards the ceiling. 

Though her dark, onyx eyes never met him, his own never stopped looking at her. His teammates poked fun at him, saying there were hundreds of her running around the Medical Docks so he didn’t have to go just after _her_ , but _she_ was the one who held his interest.

He could always find her, make her shape out amongst all of the Clone Doctors in the Hospital. She always seemed surprised to see how he could recognize her amongst the crowd of blue haired bobbed saiyans, but her surprise would quickly disappear and be replaced with something else. Either with no emotion or annoyance, it was a toss up. 

When the doors finally lifted, he leaned forward, both hands stretched and gripping the sides of the tank as his legs remembered the feeling of motion and gravity as he came forward, stumbling slightly. She had already reset the controls for the tanks, having gone back to his right, waiting for him, silently and patiently. 

His toothy grinned reappeared. He spotted the slightest break in her face- a twitch of her nonexistent brow. 

“ _Again_ , Tures?” She asked, rather bitingly. She had seen the files. 

Broken rib cage, dislocated shoulder, broken wrist and a fractured foot- not to mention the blood and scarred tissue all over. At least the scars left behind seemed to have healed nicely. 

Why, out of all her patients, was he always the one coming in? Why couldn’t it have been someone else? Every week it was the same damn thing. Something broken. Something dislocated. Something _missing_ . She had half a mind to request a patient switch with one of her other fellows, make him _their_ problem, but she never went through with the application. 

She didn’t know why, though. 

He gave her one of his famous, cheeky grins, and replied giddily, “What can I say, Doc?” He chuckled. “I enjoy your visits.” He had replied to her with a sense of mirth he did not often express towards anyone but the people he loved to annoy the hell out of.

She was at the top of his list. 

Her eyes sharpened, her mouth twitched downward and her “brow” lowered in response. “I only come because the Administrators have not approved my request for new patients.” She lied, quite easily, in fact. Taking care not to break character or her facade- he always seemed to look straight through her, somehow. She both hated it and was intrigued by his latent ability to read her like a mission briefing.

Tures pouted. Something she subconsciously found cute. _Ugh_. 

“Aw, not because you secretly harbor a romantic interest in me?” He barked, laughing obnoxiously with his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Like some sort of arrogant piece of-

“ _Absolutely_ not.” She absolutely was. 

Though Tures was not about to admit his own hand in their ongoing exchange, he couldn’t help but feel they had somehow unintentionally established a thing. 

Every week, no matter what kind of mission- he always sought to go hard or go _harder_ . He’d challenge the strongest fighters, no matter how pathetically weak or ridiculously strong they were and made sure to endure a _massive_ beat down. If that wasn’t enough, he made sure he’d pick fights with his own teammates just for good measure- all he would endure it, just so see her walk through those doors and see the first hinges of a scowl on her face. 

He had mistakenly thought she would not notice enough to care when he began his little doctor’s visits, but she surprised him the fourth time, perceptive as she was, and made a single comment on it before leaving briskly. Since then he did not care or not if she knew what he was doing, he would keep coming until he could one day find the right words to say. Today didn’t seem like it would be the day so he’d have to wait until next week to see how things went. 

“Huh?” He asked, momentarily brought out of his own inner thoughts to her voice- she had said something and he didn’t catch it in time. She clicked her tongue, turning slightly and raising her head as if to say she was above him in every way. He liked her spunk. 

“I _said_ ,” she emphasized, “Your wounds may be healed, but your bones and body cannot continue to endure such wounds on a weekly basis. You may go into shock one day and the machines won’t be enough to heal you completely. You’ll be out of commission for months in order to recover.” A small smirk appeared on her face as she did so. As if the thought of him bedridden and unable to do shit brought a bit of happiness to her life. “We wouldn’t want _that_ , would we?”

He grinned. 

“If I didn’t know better, Doc,” he smirked, wiggling his brows suggestively, “I’d say you _cared_ about me.” She stiffened noticeably and raised her nose higher than she had before. 

“Good thing you know better.” He didn’t. 

“Your armor has been replaced and is by the table, as is your updated scouter and briefings for your next assignment.” She then turned briskly, walking towards the exit and holding out her hand to the palm reader on the left of the door. It scanned her prints before opening with a _hiss_. 

As she crossed the line between the room and the hall she paused, whether she was doing it for effect or hesitating, he couldn’t tell- he couldn’t see her face.

She turned her head slightly so he could only see her lovely side profile. By this time, he was completely out of the tank- the oozing liquid running down his rigid, muscular body down to his calves- his whole body nearly completely naked for her to see, only hidden by the inherently _tight_ bottom wear of his battle spandex.

“If I see you in this infirmary again, Tures, I’ll make sure you _won’t_ get the anesthesia.” Was all she said, threatened more like, as she walked out the door. The dark Saiyan soldier chuckled in response, his eyes lingering to the spot where she once stood. Momentarily stunned by the moment to do much, before his scouter began to chirp- someone was trying to communicate with him. 

He promptly reached for a towel that had been placed there to wipe himself down, momentarily removing the spandex waistwear as it was already sullied and worn down, for new armor and new fabric. The moment he had his gloves and boots on, he grabbed his scouter. 

He raised one hand to the reader, and clicked his scouter in place as he walked out of the room. His health and stamina renewed and feeling _energized_ , he headed towards the lobby- towards the entrance. The scouter chirped again and this time, he pressed the red button on the side. 

“Tures, here.”

“Tures! S’bout time ya idiot!” He heard a shrill voice on the other end speak to him. He laughed. 

“Heya Sharotto, sorry it took a while. Doc wasn’t pleased to see how many I broke _this_ time.” As he spoke about her, a part of him had gotten excited and his step bounced. 

“I bet. I can’t believe all the shit you’re putting that poor woman through. Give her a break, man! There’s like hundreds of her there, ya don’t gotta annoy just her!” His face darkened slightly as his teammate spoke. Hell no, he liked _her_ her. She was different from the rest of them. They all had their own little unique quirks and appearances. Just cause they wore the same uniform and styled their hair the same…

“There’s only one of _her_.” He mumbled. 

“Calm down, _Romeo_ , I was teasing. Ya better head to the Docks, we got ourselves a new recruit in the gang. Some dangly kid. Name was Cabba, I think.”

“He sounds like a dweeb.”

“He looks like it.” The person chuckled before the connection ended. 

As he turned the corner into the lobby, he was greeted with an array of figures of all kinds walking and checking up on patients, and chatting up the scientists and the administrators. Of course, her ‘clones’ were all over, walking with their pads and bobbed hair. 

One of them stuck out to him like a sore thumb and, like every other time, he saw her in the crowd near the doors. She was off standing next to three other Saiyans, all hunched over and speaking quickly between them. Wwo of them were older than her by decades while the other was more youthful, possibly her age. 

She was standing very close to him. 

He cocked his head as he headed towards the doors, his eyes never parting from her form. As the three Saiyans began to leave, all heading in his direction, he could see her turning herself as well to follow.

Their eyes met once again and he saw the, once again, surprised look on her face as she realized how familiar his face was. He waved at her as he walked by. She responded with a huff, closing her eyes as she continued after the 3 Saiyan scientists. As she past him, her head was held high and her nose higher than ever. 

She didn’t even notice another one of her “clones” walking past her- the two saiyans collided- their heads knocking against one another with a loud pop. Both saiyans yelped and held their heads together- looking at each other with vitriol in their eyes and posture, pointing at each other in accusation. 

He didn’t stop laughing even as he walked out the door.


End file.
